Falling for One Another
by SnowKoyuki13
Summary: Momo is the new girl, Toshiro is friends with Rangiku. As their relationship progresses they experience many emotions: Jealousy, anger, happiness, sadness, and above all- Love. Not as cheesy as summary seems. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Toshiro!" Rangiku shouted as she ran into their homeroom class a little bit before school, "Guess what!"

It was obvious that he wasn't going to be getting any more work done, so Toshiro set down his pen and crossed his arms, "What do you want, Matsumoto?"

The girl pouted, "Toshiro, I said you can call me by my first name! Anyways, there's a girl I want you to meet!"

Toshiro sighed, "How many times have you tried to set me up with somebody?" The short, white-haired boy hadn't ever been in a real relationship, so it was Rangiku who constantly introduced him to girls.

"But this is different! She's really pretty, and she's shy too! Not like the other ones who run after you screaming!" Rangiku gave him a puppy-dog face, "Pleeeeease?"

"No!" he retorted, looking away, "I don't want to be set up with some tramp I barely know."

Rangiku frowned, but lightened up as she said, "Okay, Toshiro, but you're going to regret it…."

The bell rang and everybody else began to file in through the door. Amongst the familiar faces of his classmates was one of a girl he had never seen before.

"Everybody, this is Momo Hinamori. She'll be transferring into our class for the remainder of the year, so please welcome her." The teacher scanned the room for an empty chair, "Oh! You can sit next to Matsumoto!"

Grinning, the new girl walked quickly over to Rangiku's desk and set her bag down. The two hugged and whispered a greeting to each other. This confused Toshiro, so he bent over to poke Rangiku on the back and asked, "Who's that?"

Rangiku rolled her eyes, "You should pay more attention in class, Toshiro. This is Momo Hinamori."

Twitching he whispered harshly, "I know that, stupid! I meant how do you know each other?"

She shrugged and explained, "We went to school together when we were younger. The two of us kept up over email and her parents moved back here," she brought her voice down to the lowest whisper possible, "Are you starting to regret your decision yet?"

"_So this is who she wanted to set me up with?"_ he thought, looking at the pretty, black haired girl. "What do you mean? I don't even know her," he lied convincingly. Maybe he wouldn't have minded going on a date with her

Momo turned and looked at the silver haired boy. He waved his hand just a little bit and then went back to his work. She smiled a little bit and turned to pay attention to what the lesson was.

* * *

At lunch, Rangiku was going to have Momo sit with her, Orihime, Rukia, Ichigo, and Toshiro, but soon had another idea. It was more of a plan actually.

"Toshiro! Momo! Why don't you meet us up on the roof?" Rangiku suggested to them. They agreed, then went up and sat by the railing. It was silent for a few moments, until they heard the lock on the door click.

"What was that?!" Momo asked, alarmed. Toshiro could see how upset and confused she was in her eyes.

He ran to the door and started pulling on the handle. After several minutes of kicking, pushing, and banging, Toshiro gave up and sighed as he slid his back down the wall onto the floor.

Momo's eyes were wide, "It's my first day here, and lunch is almost over! What if they call my parents? They won't be happy to hear about this…" She trailed off, thinking about what kind of punishment her parents had in store.

Toshiro looked at her, "So what do we do for who-knows- how- long we'll be up here?" The girl walked over and sat down next to Toshiro, a little too close for him.

"We can talk and play games," Momo suggested, pulling a string loose from the hem of her skirt and fiddling with it in her fingers. "Tell me about you."

He sharply released some air and replied, "Only if you tell me about you."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Fine."

This was followed by a couple hours of the two questioning each other, some questions making sense and others making them burst out laughing.

"Tell me something embarrassing about you, Momo," Toshiro demanded, holding back the urge to laugh when she blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Okay…when I was little, I used to…wet the bed," The last part came out rushed, but Toshiro could still understand.

He started laughing so hard his eyes were beginning to water. This irritated Momo, who got up and moved several feet away, staying on the same wall.

"Come on, Hinamori, it _is _pretty funny and you know it!" The white-haired boy called over to her, "You can come back over now."

She turned her head defiantly, in a 'no you meanie' kind of way. However, when the wind started blowing and she realized school would be over soon, Momo went back over to him and whined, "It's cold, Shiro-chan!" As she said this, her head landed on his shoulder for warmth.

Mouth agape, Toshiro pushed her away, "SHIRO-CHAN?!"

Momo nodded and said, "You're hair is white! Are you stressed out? They say that leads to premature graying…"

A vein popped on his head, "NO! I am not stressed out!"

She leaned on him more, "You aren't very warm, Shiro-chan," she pointed out.

Although he had just been told he wasn't warm, the nearness of Momo made Toshiro's body heat up. He sighed, "So I've been told."

"What if somebody forgets about us? We'll be stuck up here all night." Momo wondered out loud, with hints of worry in her voice.

"When school gets out, we can shout for people down below, I guess," Toshiro suggested, glancing over at the nearby railing overlooking the courtyard. _"If they could hear us over all of their own noise," _he thought.

There was no response from Momo, so he looked down at her. He was surprised to see her sleeping on his shoulder, with her arms wrapped around his.

After debating internally whether or not to wake her up, Toshiro decided to let her nap. The bell would wake her as soon as everybody was released, anyways.

_

* * *

RING!_ The bell went off, and a startled Momo let out a little yelp as she awakened. She was surprised to see herself on the roof of her new school with her arms wrapped around…

"Shiro-chan!" Momo exclaimed, "How late is it?"

"School just ended stupid, why do you think the bell rang?" Toshiro stopped, "Wait, Shiro-chan!? Again?"

Momo nodded and stood to go over to the railing. There were people in the courtyard, so they started shouting, "Hey! Up here!"

Nobody could hear them, but soon Momo and Toshiro noticed Rangiku coming out of the building.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro screamed down, trying to get her attention. She, like everybody else, couldn't hear them.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Toshiro ran to his bag and grabbed an apple from it. Momo could see what he was about to do and tried to stop him before the apple left his hand, but it was too late. The apple flew down towards the ground…

And exploded on impact right at Rangiku's feet.

When Rangiku noticed that it was Toshiro who had thrown the apple at her, she shouted, "What the hell was that for?"

"For locking us up here!" Meanwhile, Momo was standing back, for the noise was giving her a headache.

Rangiku grinned, although Toshiro couldn't see it from the roof. Most of the crowd had either gone to the main area or had left for home, so it was easier for them to hear each other now.

"Sorry, can't help you! I don't have a key!" Rangiku pointed out, although she really did have a key.

"Come on! Momo's cold, and we're hungry!" Toshiro shouted. Knowing that she wouldn't let them out without some form of bargain, he added, "I'll do your math homework for two weeks!"

Without hesitation, Rangiku ran up and let them out.

"I've got to get home as soon as I can! I'm sorry!" Momo apologized. She then turned to Toshiro, "It was nice to meet you!" With that, she ran off and down the street.

Rangiku leaned over and taunted, "So, did you enjoy your alone time with Momo?"

Before Toshiro could respond, Rangiku hurried away, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, was it really really bad? Or was it okay? Please leave a review, but no flames please. If you hate it, then leave suggestions on how to make it better so I know exactly WHY you hate it. Um, if there are any ideas for future chapters, send me a message! Thanks~**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bleach, nor do I own "Hello" which belongs to Hawk Nelson.**

After spending a couple weeks at her new high school (3 to be exact,) Momo was really starting to fit in with the people around her. So well, in fact, that she was going to be attending her first party since the move, this Saturday night.

That Friday after school, Rangiku decided to take Momo to the mall to help her look for a cute new outfit. Of course she said that they were saying that she needed outfits too, but the truth was that Rangiku wanted her to impress Toshiro.

"I don't really need any new clothes…" Momo said, glancing at the price tags on some of the items that had been thrust into her arms.

"My treat!" Rangiku cried, desperately wanting Momo to buy something nice, "Please?"

Although she felt kind of bad about letting Rangiku buy her clothes, Momo allowed it because Rangiku wanted to get it for her so badly (for a reason she couldn't figure out).

She went into a dressing room and tried on outfit after outfit, clothes being thrown over the wall by Rangiku. It seemed endless, the time spent in the small space. After rejecting everything, saying it was too skimpy or didn't fit her correctly, Momo found something that was really flattering.

"I'm coming out now!" Momo called, grasping the door handle. Rangiku waited excitedly outside, looking forward to see what her friend had decided on.

When Momo walked into the dressing room hallway, Rangiku immediately smiled and began pulling her towards the register. "This is perfect!"

* * *

Ichigo rang the doorbell, then stood back. Toshiro was with him, hands in his pockets and looking sullen as usual. While they waited for an answer (the doorbell had barely been heard over the blaring music) Ichigo punched him in the shoulder.

"What the hell!?" Toshiro screamed angrily. Although the look on his face was one to be afraid of, his being vertically-challenged didn't help him look any scarier.

Ichigo snickered, "It's a party, lighten up." He then bent over and stage-whispered, "I heard that Hinamori's gonna be here."

Toshiro's eye twitched, the way it did when he was A) Trying to hide something, or B) Embarrassed. At the moment, it could mean either one of the two.

Some random person answered the door wordlessly, waiting for Ichigo and Toshiro to walk in before slamming the door and returning to the party. While Ichigo went to look for somebody more exciting, Toshiro walked around the large house trying to find a quieter place with much less people, although he recognized most of them from homeroom.

It was somewhere neat the upstairs bathroom that he found the smallest shred of solace, the deafening music now a dull roar in the background.

"Shiro-chan? I didn't know you went to parties!"

He turned slowly to the direction of the voice that had grown extremely familiar over the past few weeks. Toshiro's answer was put off by him looking Momo up and down.

She was wearing a knee length, spaghetti strapped, purple above-the knee dress that revealed the tiniest bit of her chest, with lighter shades of purple at the bottom. Underneath was a pair jean capris that barely peeked out at the knee. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a more exciting version of her usual style.

"Um," he mumbled, still regaining his focus, "I normally don't, but I just decided to…"

Momo flashed him a small smile, which grew when she realized what song was playing. "Ooh! I love this song!"

Without warning, the girl grabbed Toshiro's hand and began pulling him behind her down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, now shouting so he could be heard over the music. They had reached the main dance floor.

"Come on, Shiro-chan! It's a party, you're supposed to dance!" Momo herself began to dance, grabbing Toshiro by the shoulders and trying to get him to do it also.

He refused and looked away, but out of the corner of his eye he could see her mouthing the words:

_Every time I want to say hello, Every time I want to stay, I go_

_Can never find the words to let you know, sometimes you plague my mind a million times…_

Finally, the song ended, and Toshiro attempted to go back upstairs to his peaceful spot. Unfortunately for him, Momo pulled him back.

"Why don't you ever stay, Shiro-chan?" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

He sighed, "Because I don't see the fun in watching people dance around like idiots."

The expression on Momo's face was one that said, 'this conversation is over.' This was confirmed by her turning on her heel and heading towards the snack table to get something to drink.

Figuring that it would be useless to go after her, Toshiro began to walk up the stairs. Glancing back, he could see Momo talking animatedly to somebody while drinking a glass of punch in one gulp. _"She must be thirsty after all of the dancing,"_ He thought, dismissing it instantly.

* * *

About an hour later, Toshiro decided that he had enough of the noise and crowd, so he was going to leave. On his way to the door, however, Rangiku grabbed him.

"Where's Momo?!" She asked, alarmed. Her eyes were wide and searching for an answer.

Toshiro shrugged, "I don't know. Why?"

Instead of offering an explanation, Rangiku grabbed her short friend and pulled him to various places in the house in search of Momo. He finally slapped her hand away and demanded, "Why do you need to know where she is?"

"The punch, moron! The punch! Somebody brought in alcohol and spiked it, and I know Momo was drinking lots of it!" Rangiku explained, still scouring the room, not stopping for a second.

Several minutes later, Momo was seen dancing in a corner. She must have just come out of the bathroom, because they had looked there before. It was clear that she was drunk by her hyper and sloppy movements.

Rangiku pulled her aside, "Momo, you have to go home now, that punch was spiked."

Momo began arguing with Rangiku, but soon found it useless and gave up.

"Toshiro will take you home, okay?" Momo nodded, reaching a more loopy state.

"_Ugh, why me?" _he thought as he draped Momo's arm around his shoulder.

"_This is going to be a long night."_

**How was it? I don't think the beginning was the best it could have been, but oh well. Review and you get... ANOTHER CHAPTER! Only you can prevent wildfires, so no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

The two teenagers walked down the dark street (It's around 10:30 at night.) While Momo was off in her drunken thoughts, Toshiro was just hoping that no cops drove by and ran a sobriety test on her.

"Shiro-chan," she mumbled nuzzling her face into his neck.

Even though he was blushing, her maintained his cool tone and asked, "What is it?"

Momo seemed to have forgotten, because there was no response. Toshiro accepted this and focused on remembering the way to her house. It was while he was thinking about this that something dawned on him.

"Won't your parents be suspicious if I bring you home and you're drunk?" He questioned, glancing at her. The streetlights presented just enough glow for him to see her face.

With a frown on her face and worry in her eyes, Momo responded, "No, they aren't home."

"Where are they?"

Momo took her arm off of Toshiro's neck and stopped in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Why is it that you always answer with a question?" The words were slurred, further evidence that she was intoxicated.

Sighing, he retorted, "I don't ask questions all of the time, Hinamori." Momo's eyes hardened even more as she glared.

"You should call me Momo, we're friends, right?" After asking she turned and started walking away again. Once a safe distance from Toshiro she broke into a sprint and made it across a crosswalk just as the light turned red.

"Hinamori! Get back here right now!" Toshiro screamed angrily, despite the fact that it was the middle of the night.

The girl was holding onto the streetlight's pole, "The light's red! Sorry, Mister!"

Annoyed, he checked quickly that no cars were coming and ran across, catching Momo before she could run away again.

Her bad mood seemed to have lifted entirely. "Shiro-chan, can we get ice cream?" She pointed to a shop right by them. The glowing sign read, 'Ice Cream, from 8-11.' (A/N- Yes, I'm aware that most ice cream shops won't stay open until 11:00 at night.)

"No," Toshiro said firmly.

"Pleeeease?" Momo was now next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I said no, Momo! Besides, you probably don't have any money anyways." Toshiro was determined to get her home soon, whether she liked it or not.

However, it looked like Momo wasn't about to give up without a fight, "Please? I'll pay you back on Monday at school, I swear!" Her eyes bore into his. _"Huh, I never really noticed the color of her eyes- Wait. You're supposed to be focusing!" _Toshiro thought.

"Fine, but your getting the smallest size they have," he compromised, pretty sure that she wouldn't realize what size she was getting anyways.

_

* * *

15 Minutes Later…_

After taking the longest time to pick out a flavor, Toshiro and Momo were on their way again. Toshiro ate his ice cream and watched her closely to make sure that she wouldn't try to run away again. Momo was too involved in eating to make any plans of running.

"Shiro-chan, I'm all done!" Momo shouted, holding her empty cup in the air. Toshiro took it from her and put it under his, then told her, "Don't shout so late at night, people are trying to sleep."

At this point, she decided to put her arm back around his neck, resting her weight on him. It was pointless though, since they reached her house no more than five minutes later.

"Thank you for taking me home," Momo said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you for the ice cream."

He shrugged, "Your welcome, it wasn't really a big deal." Toshiro then added, "Don't forget to pay me back though."

"Uh-course," she muttered, her face getting a little closer.

Momo probably couldn't see this, but Toshiro's eyes had widened so much he was afraid they might pop out of his head right then and there. They stayed put however, as he tried to regain his composure. "What are you-"

The rest of his question was cut off by Momo's lips. It seemed to last forever, and even then it ended too soon for Toshiro. Without another word, she turned and walked into her house.

That Monday, Momo walked to school like normal and felt normal also. There was no money in her bag to pay Toshiro for the ice cream, no recollection in her head of the "incident" on her front steps.

When Toshiro saw her, he didn't know whether to approach her, avoid her, or ask for his compensation for the ice cream. He chose the second option, deciding that he could put it off until lunch. Or at least until they had to go to the science building.

Luckily, Momo didn't see Toshiro cross the courtyard to get away from her. If she had, there was no doubt in his mind that she would have come over to talk to him.

In their first class, Momo was talking to Rangiku about some movie she had watched the night before. Rangiku was listening intently, trying to decide if she should try to find the movie on DVD. Toshiro, however, was thinking about two things. 1- Why was Momo acting like nothing had happened? 2- I hope Matsumoto doesn't bring up our conversation from after the kiss.

_Flashback_

_Toshiro held the ringing phone to his ear, tapping his foot anxiously. _"Answer the damn phone!" _he thought, cursing Rangiku inwardly._

"_Hello?" She asked groggily on the other end. It was around two in the morning, so Toshiro figured she would have gotten everybody from the party out of her house by then._

"_Matsumoto, I really need to talk to you. It's about Momo."_

_Rangiku automatically perked up, "Oh? Did something happen between the two of you on the way home? Hmm?"_

_Exhaling, Toshiro prepared to tell her the events from just a few hours ago._

* * *

At lunch, Momo and Rangiku went to the restroom to wash their hands. The others finished quickly and promised to meet them at their usual spot.

"Momo, do you know what happened after you left my house on Saturday?" Rangiku asked, wiping her hands off with a paper towel.

Momo was confuzzled (A/N- My own word) and questioned, "Shiro-chan walked me home. I think that's what happened, it's all kind of fuzzy." She followed suit and grabbed a paper towel.

Sighing, the other girl told her, "He called me afterwards. Toshiro seemed pretty… frazzled, you could say."

Even more confuzzled now, Momo shot Rangiku a puzzled look. "Why would he be frazzled? Oh no, did people attack him on his way home?!" She was worried for her little friend.

Rangiku found Momo's odd assumption humorous and giggled. "No, Momo. He got home just fine. But do you remember a certain event that happened on your doorstep, maybe?"

Thinking back, all of her memories of that night were jumbled up. Momo had no idea what had happened, all she could remember was shutting the front door, locking it and going to bed.

"No…" Momo looked up, alarmed, "Please, Rangiku! Tell me what's wrong!"

"It seems," Rangiku said, "That you kissed Toshiro."

Momo felt like there was nothing else around her, raising a hand to her lips and staring off at some part of the floor.

"What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"_It seems," Rangiku said, "That you kissed Toshiro."_

_Momo felt like there was nothing else around her, raising a hand to her lips and staring off at some part of the floor._

"_What?!"_

* * *

Blurred visions came flooding back into Momo's mind, making her physically unable to think. She fell to her knees, mouth open in shock.

"Rangiku, can you tell the others that I'm not feeling well and decided to go home early?" All Momo wanted to do was go home and think about what had happened. She knew it may not be the most subtle move, at least to Toshiro, but it seemed like the best idea at the time.

Rangiku nodded and said "yes," before heading out of the restroom. Shortly after, Momo exited too. It was then that she realized she had left her keys at home that morning after searching her backpack for the homework assignment she knew had to be in there.

Rather than taking this as a sign for her to face up to Toshiro, Momo chose to go to the nurse's office.

"What seems to be the matter, Hinamori?" The nurse asked, looking up from a book she was reading.

"I'm feeling really nauseous and I have a really bad head ache. Do you mind if I try to lie down for a little bit?" Momo asked, hopefully. If the nurse said no, she would have no choice but to go back to class.

To Momo's relief, the nurse smiled and pointed towards the back of the health office. "You can lie down right back there; feel free to draw the curtain if you want some privacy."

Gratefully, the young girl whispered a thank you and pulled the thin, dusty curtain across the metal rod on the ceiling. No less than ten minutes later did Momo give in to a much wanted sleep.

* * *

"She went home? Why?" Toshiro asked.

Rangiku smirked and explained, "When I told her about what happened after the party, she started feeling sick." Noticing the look on Toshiro's face, she added quickly, "From surprise, I mean. Not because of that…"

Everybody else in their lunch group gathered around and asked, "What happened?"

Exasperated, Toshiro dropped his head into his hands, then Rangiku added, "However, I noticed that she went to the health office instead.

Wordlessly and without warning, he got up and began walking quickly towards the main administration building.

* * *

Momo stirred in the uncomfortable "bed." Knowing that she had probably been asleep for a while and should leave, she rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them.

"About time."

Shocked to hear the voice that she knew so well, Momo snapped her head to the right and sure enough, there was Toshiro, lying back in a chair.

"Oh, ah… Shiro-chan…" Momo trailed off, blushing and looking down in her lap as she sat up.

He sighed and moved closer to her bed. As he grabbed her hand, he could feel her tense up and get warmer.

"Listen, now that you know about what happened, I need to ask you something. Did you mean it?"

The girl could feel tears burning her eyes, but she refused to let the fall. Momo told him, "I… I can't. I'm not ready… he was…"

Confused, and wondering who "he" was, Toshiro nodded and left Momo alone.

"I don't know what she was talking about," Toshiro vented to Rangiku. Although he acted like he didn't enjoy her company, the two were really close friends.

The orange-haired girl sighed, "I was hoping Momo would have moved on already... I guess it's hard for her. I can't blame her, though."

Concerned, Toshiro asked, "What do you mean? What happened? Who was it?" The three questions were all a part of one, and Rangiku knew what he was getting at.

"Momo, I think it was maybe a year and a half ago, went out with this guy. From what she told me, they were really compatible, all that stuff." Rangiku began, recalling everything that Momo had told her during that time.

"What went wrong then?"

She sighed and continued, "He… it turns out that he wasn't in his last year of junior high like her. In fact, he was a third year in high school. Momo had been told that he just went to a different school but was the same age. The gang he was in… they beat her up and-" Rangiku cut off. "That's all you need to know."

Eyes wide, Toshiro questioned, "She doesn't think that I would do that to her, does she?"

"Of course not. He thing was… she really thought that he was special and really thought he was the one. I remember once she told me, 'every time I see the scars they gave me, I wish I didn't love so easily.' You see now? She's trying to prove that she doesn't fall in love just like that."

_To Be Continued…_

**Yes, that was my short attempt at drama. Don't worry, there won't be loads of it that's probably the last of it. I know a lot of the time it seems like my writing has humor, but I wasn't really very happy when I wrote this. Please review, flamers don't waste your time.**

**Until next time,**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	5. Anger and Jealousy

**This occurs maybe a week or so after the previous chapter. Enjoy.**

After that day, Toshiro remained distant. He only talked to Momo when necessary and avoided her the rest of the time. While she tried to ignore this, she was unhappy having lost a good friend like him.

Even though she had told Toshiro that she wouldn't interfere, Rangiku was often trying to talk him into becoming friends with Momo again.

"Come on," Rangiku whined, leaning over onto his desk during a break, "Momo really misses you, and she hasn't been as happy since you stopped talking to her."

Although he was attempting to ignore his friend, when Toshiro heard that Momo wasn't happy, his hear began to hurt. For some reason, her sadness made him sad too.

"If she's so unhappy, maybe she shouldn't have kissed me without meaning it."

Angrily, Rangiku grabbed Toshiro by his hair and pulled his head up to look at her, "She was drunk, dumbass!"

Returning to his 'I'm ignoring you' position, Toshiro refused to listen to any more.

* * *

11:00 AM, Saturday Morning, Momo's House

Momo ran the brush through her hair one last time and looked at her reflection. Satisfied with the face she saw looking back at her, she went to get dressed.

"What should I wear…." Momo wondered aloud, holding up several options. She picked the second one that was hanging on her doorknob and put it on. This outfit consisted of a red t-shirt with white polka dots and a black vest over it with a pair of black shorts. Grabbing her purse, Momo locked her front door and began walking towards the movie theater.

* * *

11:00 AM, Saturday Morning, Toshiro's House

"_I'm so bored," _Toshiro thought, flipping idly through his history textbook. Just when he though he would die of boredom, the phone rang.

Glad (or as glad as he can get) to have something to do other than sit there, Toshiro walked to his cell phone and answered, "Hello?"

On the other end was Rukia, who seemed to be smiling as she said, "Hey, Toshiro! The rest of us were wondering- YOU IDIOT DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!- sorry. Anyways, we were calling to ask you if you had any plans today."

Toshiro was smirking, knowing that Ichigo must have done something to piss her off, "Nothing that I know of, why?"

"A big group of us is going to the movies and wanted to know if you wanted to come. And before you ask, no, Momo isn't going to be there."

Looking at the clock, Toshiro asked one last question, "Who's we?"

"You know," Rukia responded, "The usual; Me, Ichigo, Rangiku, Orihime, Renji, etc."

"Sure. Meet you guys there in half an hour."

* * *

11:45 AM, Saturday, In Front of The Cinema, Momo's Side

Momo rocked back and forth on her heels by the ticket booth, holding her purse at her side and waiting impatiently.

"Momo!" Came a male voice from her left.

As she reached out to hug the approaching boy, Momo smiled and said, "Ryuu!" **(Introducing a character of my own! Don't worry, he's not very important beyond this chapter.)**

He pulled out of the hug and dragged Momo into the ticket line. After agreeing to see the comedy that had come out the previous week, there was a slight argument about who would be paying for tickets.

Momo insisted that she pay for the tickets, after all of the trouble Ryuu had gone through to come with her to the movies that day. Ryuu, on the other hand, told Momo that as a gentleman he couldn't allow her to pay for both of their tickets.

The lady at the booth smiled irritably as she told them that they were blocking the line. Before Momo could get a word in, Ryuu slapped down the money and said, "Two tickets for the next showing!"

After snatching her ticket out of his hands, Momo refused to let him pay for candy and popcorn. In fact, she made him wait in a chair far away from the snack line while she purchased a large tub of popcorn, two small drinks, and a box of candy.

"There," Momo said happily, "Now we're even."

* * *

11:45 AM Saturday, In front of The Cinema, Toshiro's Side

"Hi guys…" Toshiro waved at the waiting group of people, "Am I late?"

"Only by a little bit, but that's okay," Orihime smiled at him.

"Who's getting tickets?" Toshiro asked, pulling out his money, "I mean, we don't all have to wait in line, do we?"

"You do it, Ichigo," Rukia said, handing him her money, "Everybody give your money to him."

Shooting Rukia a look that didn't seem to faze her, he walked obediently to stand in line.

"Hey isn't that Mo-" Rangiku cut herself short, realizing that she shouldn't ruin Toshiro's weekend with the though of her.

Unfortunately, Rangiku had decided to point before stopping mid-sentence, so Toshiro looked in that direction anyways. Several people in front of Ichigo was Momo, who appeared to be fighting with some tall guy about something.

"It's not a big deal," he grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. Everybody looked at him sympathetically. _"I don't need their pity…" _Toshiro thought, sneaking another peek at her.

* * *

12:10 PM Saturday, Inside the theater, Momo's Side

"Where should we sit?" Momo asked Ryuu, squinting through the darkness to find an empty seat.

Ryuu scanned the area quickly and pointed to an area with only four seats open, in front of a group of empty seats, "We can sit over there. Somebody might need the seats behind us if they have a large group."

After saying 'excuse me' and 'oops, sorry' several times, the two of them finally made it to their seats. They settled into them, then opened the box of candy. "Thanks for treating me to the snacks."

Momo looked at him, "You bought my ticket! I should be the one thanking you!"

The previews continued to roll, but Momo heard surprisingly familiar voices behind her. Glancing back, she noticed a group of her friends from school. Before she said hello, she noticed Toshiro and decided to pretend she had never seen them.

* * *

12:10 PM Saturday, Inside the theater, Toshiro's Side

"There's a bunch of seats right there," Ichigo pointed out irritably, for he was tired of carrying all of the candy and popcorn. (Yes, he got forced into getting all of the refreshments also.)

"Fine, we'll sit there, geez," Toshiro rolled his eyes and walked down the empty row, taking the furthest seat down.

While everybody got situated, he began to relax from seeing Momo. That was, until he saw her again, sitting next to the same guy she had been in line with. This made Toshiro get a weird feeling inside of him. He recognized some of it as **anger**, but couldn't place the name on the other one. _"What did I eat this morning?"_ He wondered.

As the beginning of the movie appeared on the screen, he suddenly had a name for it. **Jealousy.** _"Tch, that can't be it. Why would I be jealous of that guy?"_

_**Continuation next time! The next chapter is kind of a continuation of this and a resolution of chapter 4. **_

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Reviews make me smile, so please leave me one! I won't be one of those people who say "I won't post again until I get 20 reviews" because that's not fair to those who did review. But reviews make me more motivated, and I have anonymous review on! Thank you to those who have already reviewed and to those who will!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	6. Sad to Happy

_As the beginning of the movie appeared on the screen, he suddenly had a name for it. __**Jealousy.**__ "Tch, that can't be it. Why would I be jealous of that guy?"_

When the movie ended, everybody walked outside. The rest of the large group Toshiro had been in had dissipated, so he began walking home.

Yet again, he noticed Momo and that other guy, this time walking in front of him and talking about how good the movie was. _"Yeah," _Toshiro thought, _"Would have been better if he wasn't there."_

He slowed his pace to allow them to get further ahead. In his mind, he was wondering why they were walking that direction in the first place. It was then that Toshiro remembered the park that was near his house. Maybe they were going there.

"_Come on," _Toshiro urged himself, _"Talk to her. It's not like she could get any more upset with you."_

Drawing in a breath, he shouted, "Momo!"

Both Ryuu and Momo turned and saw the white-haired kid jogging towards them. Ryuu noticed the look on her face go from happy to angry in a couple seconds.

"What do you want, Hitsugaya?" Momo asked, tense. _"Ouch,"_ Toshiro thought, _"She's never called me by my last name before."_

He took another deep breath, trying not to look at Ryuu (although he doesn't know his name yet) and told her, "I'm sorry."

Ryuu looked down at the two of them and wondered if he should say anything. Since it didn't appear that Momo was about to, he said, "Listen, I don't know what's up between you two, but if I should go…"

Ignoring him, Toshiro continued, "But if you didn't want to be with me, Hinamori, you should have just said so. Instead of telling me that you weren't ready to be in a relationship, then going out with whomever this guy is!" He gestured towards Ryuu, who seemed to be confused by everything.

"Ryuu, this is Hitsugaya," Momo said without a hint of enthusiasm. Her face remained stoic as she continued, "Hitsugaya this is Ryuu." She paused.

"My cousin."

Toshiro felt his eyes grow to the size of dinner plates as he stammered, "Your cousin? You guys aren't going out?"

Ryuu started laughing when he realized the situation. Toshiro remained with shock on his face, and Momo just stood there, glaring at him.

"Listen, if you want to go out with Momo, that's your call, dude," Ryuu said, trying to stop laughing, "But don't expect her to say yes. After what that Aizen guy- oops. I probably shouldn't be talking about that…"

"He knows." Tears began to trickle down Momo's face, though she remained silent. "He knows about everything."

Ryuu gave her a hug and pulled her aside. He whispered in her ear, "Momo, be strong. I'll leave you guys alone." With that, Ryuu made his last appearance and exited the scene.

Rather than wait for her to come back over, Toshiro went to Momo and gave her a hug, "I'm so sorry. Hinamori…"

Even though it took everything she had left in her, Momo placed her trust in him and cried. Didn't say a word, nothing. She just cried. And that night she stayed at his house, for she didn't want him to leave her side ever again.

**(I hate writing scenes where people cry…)**

* * *

"Ugh," Toshiro moaned when he woke up the next morning. It was Sunday and his parents weren't home either, so he could move at his own pace.

It was when he heard something in the kitchen that he ran over to see if anybody had broken in.

"Good morning, Shiro-chan!" Momo sang, seeming to have forgotten how **sad** she had been the night before. Instead, she was now making eggs at the stove, humming lightly.

"I forgot you were here, Hinamori," Toshiro told her, inhaling that faint smell that always came with eggs. Momo frowned and turned off the stove.

"Shiro-chan, you really should call me Momo. Especially now that we're going out."

"Yeah okay, Momo," Toshiro said, liking the sound of her name from his lips, "Thank you for breakfast."

She returned to smiling, "You're welcome! Now, once we finish eating, we should go somewhere! Like on a date, you know? Have you ever been on one, Shiro-chan?"

"Um," He was embarrassed, "No, I haven't."

Smiling even wider, Momo exclaimed, "Then you can choose what we do!" Wolfing down the last of her eggs, she stood and brought her plate to the sink, "Let's leave at around noon okay? Then we can stay out almost all day"

"Sure…." _"Crap,"_ Toshiro thought, _"Where am I going to take Momo?"_

Momo was still in her clothes from the previous day, so she told him, "I'm going to go home and change now! Good bye!"

The second he heard the door slam shut, Toshiro dashed from his chair at the table and up to his computer to run a Google search on what they should do.

_Dink! _A little message icon popped up in the lower corner of his screen from Ichigo. _"Stupid computer must have automatically logged me in…"_

Ichigo: Morning, "Shiro-chan"

Toshiro: ONLY MOMO CALLS ME THAT, DUMBASS!

Ichigo: Geez, way to get worked up over nothing. What's up?

He wondered whether or not he should tell Ichigo about his date plan with Momo. Deciding that he needed all the advice he could get, Toshiro started typing his new message.

Toshiro: Is there anything fun to do nearby? Like, within a 20 minute walk, maybe?

Ichigo: When do you ever want to do anything fun?

Toshiro: JUST ANSWER, STUPID!

Ichigo: Don't send messages in all caps, it seems like you're yelling.

Toshiro: I _AM_ YELLLING!

Ichigo: You could take Hinamori to the amusement park, I guess.

Toshiro: Who told you I was going out with Momo!?

Ichigo: You just did.

_Toshiro is Offline._

"_Damn him! It's none of his business what I do!" _ Toshiro thought angrily, only because of how easily he had given away his new relationship status.

Since Toshiro couldn't think of anything better, he pulled up the website for the amusement park and took a few minutes to scroll through its many rides and roller coasters.

"_Amusement park it is, then."_

**Sorry if this was a really sucky chapter, or maybe it was good, I don't know. It's starting to get stereotypical, so I'll try to mix it up. Leave a review please! Some of the reviews for the last chapter made me laugh, so thanks a bunch! Next chapter will be their first date :-O Hope you're as excited to read it as I am to write it!**

'**Till we meet again,**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	7. First Date Part 1

_Since Toshiro couldn't think of anything better, he pulled up the website for the amusement park and took a few minutes to scroll through its many rides and roller coasters._

"_Amusement park it is, then."_

Toshiro put some money in his wallet, enough for the both of them to get admitted into the park and buy some things. Straightening his jacket and grabbing his keys, he went out the door and started off towards Momo's house.

"_Come to think of it, have I ever been to her house? There was that one night when she got drunk… but I've never gone inside."_

Finally, Toshiro reached Momo's front porch. He rang the doorbell and waited for her answer.

"Oh! You're early!" Momo exclaimed after opening the door. She was still in her robe from after showering, which made Toshiro blush. "Come on in, you can wait in the living room."

Momo lead him to the couch, then took off running up the stairs. He was surprised to see how empty the small house was. In the living room, where he was, was only the couch, a small television on top of a shelf, and a very small table. From where Toshiro was sitting, he could see that all that was in the kitchen was a refrigerator, a counter with a sink and stove, a table and a couple of chairs.

About half an hour later, Momo was ready to go. She ran down the stairs wearing a pair of jeans and a bright orange shirt with a smiley emoticon on it in black.

"You look…nice," He hesitated to compliment her, as he was no used to doing so.

Beaming, Momo replied, "Thank you! You look nice, too!" She grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the door.

* * *

After searching the address on the GPS on Toshiro's phone, they realized that the park was quite a bit further than they thought. So they hopped on the bus and waited a while until there was a stop near where they wanted to be.

Upon entering, Momo excitedly pointed to an extremely large wooden roller coaster, "Let's go on that one, Shiro-chan!"

Suddenly, a cart raced out from a tunnel at the start of the ride and they could hear screaming as the people inside descended an extremely high drop.

"Sure." He said.

Surprisingly, there weren't too many people there. Maybe because it was early on Sunday and they were at church or with family. Any way, the line was short, and they were soon fastening their seat belts and lowering their lap bars.

"I never would have though of you as one to like roller coasters, Hina- Momo," Toshiro caught himself before calling her by her last name.

Momo shrugged, "I don't know. I've never been on one before." She was still all smiles, matching up with her shirt.

Eyes widening, Toshiro told her, "Don't you think we should have started out with a smaller ride, then?"

Before she had a chance to respond, the cart was leaving the original station and accelerating rapidly. It then slowed down as they started going up a hill Momo smirked and asked, "If that's all, then why were those people screaming?"

Sighing, Toshiro shouted, "Because we still have to go down the-"

What he was saying was no longer audible over the loud countdown, "FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

There was a flash as they went down the drop, and Momo was screaming her head off the entire way.

When the ride pulled back in, Momo was smiling again, glancing over at Toshiro asking, "Can we go on a scarier one?"

After leaving the ride, Momo wanted to look at the picture that had been taken. Toshiro looked mildly freaked out, but Momo looked like she had just seen a ghost. Worse than a ghost, maybe a zombie. Point is, it was funny.

"Wow, you look so scared!" He laughed, pointing at the picture.

Momo gently slapped his arm and grabbed his hand to pull him towards the next ride.

* * *

After going on several more roller coasters, they decided to sit and have lunch. That was the plan, anyways, until Momo saw a carnival game that she just had to try.

It was the kind where you hit the bottom with a mallet and tried to get the metal ball up to the bell. This one was really tall, going all the way up to 200 inches.

"I bet you could get it to the top, Shiro-chan!" Momo exclaimed pointing at it.

However, he refused to do it. "I'd more like to see you try it. Here." He gave her some money, but Momo wouldn't take it.

"I'm going to use my own money, because I know I won't win anything bigger than the small prize," She explained as she walked up to the man. "I'd like to try this, please!"

The husky man looked down at her, a smirk on his face. "Sure, little lady, have a go. And since you're so small, I'll even give you two chances."

Toshiro watched as Momo took the large mallet from the man and walked over to the machine to whack it.

_Bam! _Her first hit barely made it above 80 inches, which was still a small prize. Medium was 100-150 and large was 151-200. The worker said she could have another try, just as he had promised.

_Whoosh! _This time, the metal ball went soaring to the top, clanged the bell and came down to the bottom.

Three very different expressions were on there faces: Momo's was one of happiness, she never thought that she would be able to do that. The one on Toshiro's face was smug, you could say. He was glad she had proven the man wrong. The worker's face was priceless: mouth agape as he watched the small girl clap her hands together.

"Um… Take your pick…" The worker said, gesturing at a wall with large stuffed animals. There was a panda, polar bear, and an elephant. Momo tapped her chin, thinking.

"I'll have the polar bear, please!"

After getting the stuffed animal (which was just a foot short than Toshiro himself,) Toshiro asked her, "What are you going to name it?" It was greeted by a smile as Momo said,

"Shiro-chan Junior! Why do you think I chose the white bear?" Momo was grinning from ear to ear.

Too mesmerized by her smile to be angry, Toshiro laughed also. "Shouldn't we go get something to eat now? OTHER than cotton candy."

"Sure!"

**I'm so not good at writing about dates- I'm better at writing before people actually start going out. This was only part one, by the way. The rest of their date (AKA THE MORE ROMANTIC PART) is going to be next. Did this take a long time to update? If it did, sorry! Please review and GIVE ME IDEAS FOR NEW CHAPTERS! If you do, I'll credit the idea to you. Hehe, I love doing that. it's fun. :-D**

**Over and Out,**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	8. First Date Part 2

Momo didn't want to wait too long to find something to eat, so she chose the first restaurant they came to. Its sign was too damaged to read, but it appeared to have some sort of magic theme.

Like most other places in the park, it was fast food. However, many, like Momo and Toshiro, had decided to eat at the tables inside. After getting their order, the couple sat right by a stage.

"Oh! That sign says that there's going to be a show in… ten minutes! Can we stay and watch it, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked, taking a bite into her pizza.

"Sure, if you want," he said passively as he began to eat his own food.

Both were silent for a little bit, before Toshiro mentioned, "You know, there's a bug on your pizza…"

Momo jumped and practically threw her food back on the plate. "Where!"

"Gotcha," Toshiro laughed lightly, before receiving a kick on his leg. "So… now what?"

She shrugged and asked, "What kind of show do you think it is?"

"Don't know."

The lights suddenly dimmed and spotlight shined on the stage. A man dressed in black came out from behind the curtain, holding a top hat and wand for magicians that you only saw on television.

"Hello, everybody! Welcome to the magic show, where we defy the laws of nature! My name is Roger, and this-"

There was a flash and smoke behind him. When the smoked cleared, the audience could see that the stage had transformed into a magicians warehouse, "-is my home. Now, is there anybody in the audience who would like to volunteer?"

Momo grinned and waved her hand in the air. Toshiro looked at her like she was crazy, _"Who would want to participate in anything as idiotic as this?"_

"How about this young lady in the front?" Roger pointed to Momo, who excitedly ran up to him and gave a little wave to the audience.

"So, what's your name and what brings you here tonight?"

Momo leaned in closer to the microphone and exclaimed, "I'm Momo, and I'm here with my boyfriend, Toshiro!"

Another spotlight focused in on Toshiro, who was blushing yet again at the fact that Momo could tell a whole bunch of strangers about their relationship so easily.

There was a box behind him, like a coffin that a vampire might sleep in. The lid was open, and after having a short, whispered conversation with the magician, the young girl laid down inside. Her head stuck out of one end, her bare feet out the other.

Everybody in the restaurant gasped when Roger pulled out a giant saw. It was clear where this was going.

As for Toshiro, even though he also believed that the entire show was a load of crap, the fact that somebody was about to saw his girlfriend in half wasn't exactly helping his mood.

"Now, prepare to be amazed!" Roger sawed straight down the middle, where there was obviously a break to begin with. The two pieces of the box rolled away from each other, Momo still appearing alive.

There was applause, which grew when he stuck the pieces back together and Momo stood up to take a bow.

* * *

Once the show ended, Momo and Toshiro went to look for a smooth ride; roller coasters after eating didn't seem like a good idea. One thing, however, was on Toshiro's mind.

"Momo, can you tell me how that worked? When he sawed you in half," he asked in spite of himself. Toshiro was too curious not to ask.

Winking back, Momo teased, "A magician never reveals their secrets! Look! A ferris wheel! Can we go on?"

Toshiro agreed and they got in line, which moved fast because it didn't seem like many people wanted to go on it in the first place.

Once in their cart, Momo was finally able to set down Shiro-chan junior in his own seat (I almost forgot that Momo had a giant stuffed bear with her), then went over to sit next to Toshiro.

"You know, this has been really fun! And we still have a two hours left before closing!"

Toshiro sighed and was embarrassed to ask, "Momo? Do you mind if I, uh… put my arm around you?"

She nodded, so he pulled her closer to him, so her head was resting near his chest.

"So, do you think we should tell everybody at school? I mean, it's not like anybody knows yet." Momo inquired, half to herself and half to Toshiro.

Toshiro swallowed, "Actually, I'm pretty sure everybody already knows."

He explained how he had accidentally told Ichigo about them, and Momo already knew him as somebody to spread rumors like wildfire. So much for keeping it between them.

"That's okay. It's not like we could keep it secret for that long anyways, right?"

"I guess so."

The wheel cycled a couple of times before the ride operator told them to get off. By that point, there were no other "smooth" rides to go on. Momo still wanted to be sure that she wouldn't get sick on one of the rides, so she suggested that they go shopping.

Once inside of a store which seemed to specialize in candy and jewelry, Momo and Toshiro split up, kind of. She was on one side of the store, towards the back, while he was up by the cash register, not looking at anything in particular.

The young cashier leaned over the counter and poked him on the back of the head, "Hey, is that your girl?"

Toshiro wasn't a big fan of talking to strangers, not because of the risk but because they often made fun of him for being short or just pissed him off. He was about to ignore the man, but thought, _"He works here, I could always tell management if I really wanted to…"_

"Yeah, so?" Toshiro answered, turning slightly to look at the tall, blonde teenager out of the corner of his eye.

The cashier grinned, "Listen, this is gonna sound like I'm just one of those guys trying to get you to buy something, but you should really get her something. You gotten her anything before?"

"No."

He disappeared from view as he slouched under the counter. A few seconds later, the boy stood back up and handed Toshiro a small box with a picture of a charm bracelet on top.

"It comes with a couple of charms already, see the park logo and the heart? But she could add her own. Half price if you want it."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed, "Are you even allowed to do that?"

"No, but if I were to accidentally drop some money and you picked it up…" he pulled out his wallet and dropped a ten dollar bill on the ground. "Whoops."

Although Toshiro was still suspicious, he accepted the money and bought it for Momo, who was now carrying a small bag from the store.

"Hey, Shiro-chan, can we go on that one roller coaster again? You know, the one that takes your picture?" Momo asked, looking at her feet.

Confused, he agreed and walked her over to where it was.

The line was a bit longer now that it was late afternoon, but even so it only take maybe 45 minutes until they were fastening the seatbelts. Momo appeared excited, humming to herself. Toshiro, on the other hand, was just happy to see her happy.

The cart shot off from the station like before, slowing climbed the hill like before, and as soon as it was about to fall…

Momo pulled Toshiro into a kiss.

As soon as the flash went off, Momo turned her attention back to the ride. Toshiro, on the other hand, wasn't sure where his thrill was coming from; the ride, or Momo.

Walking for the second time that day towards the place where you see your picture, Toshiro groaned. There were multiple people standing in front of the screen for their picture. Many commented, "So cute!" or "Woah!" Momo even noticed somebody taking a picture of it with their cell phone.

Finally, they managed to push their way through the people to see it themselves. However, as soon as Momo and Toshiro got into the small opening in the arch of people, the small crowd began to applaud. Toshiro ignored it, but Momo was blushing furiously.

They each bought a wallet sized copy of the picture to take home, and decided to leave soon. By the time they found their way to the front, it was time for them to go anyways.

On the bus ride home, Momo suddenly remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She reached into her shopping bag and pulled out a keychain that was blinking with a picture of their favorite roller coaster. "I bought this for you!"

Smiling, Toshiro accepted it and put it on his key ring along with his house key and key to his grandmother's apartment. "Thank you, Momo. I bought something for you also, here."

Being the "gentleman" he was, Toshiro shoved the box towards her nervously.

Grinning as she opened it, Momo automatically hugged him, thanking him by planting another kiss on his cheek. "I love it! I'll wear it all the time!" Her mood dropped suddenly, as she held it in her hand. "This looks expensive though… I feel bad that you would spend so much money on me…"

Waving off the notion, Toshiro explained, "Well, it was twenty dollars but the guy gave it to me half off."

"Oh, okay…"

The bus pulled into their stop, so they got off. They said their farewells, then went their separate ways.

**Momo's House**

_Rangiku is online._

_Momo is online._

_Momo: Rangiku, I have to talk to you!_

_Rangiku: Yeah? About what?_

_Momo: Toshiro and I went on a date to the amusement park. __ He bought me a bracelet, it's so cute and there's this picture from a ride where we're kissing :) __ I'm so happy_

_Rangiku: Hold it, since when are you and Toshiro dating?_

_Momo: You don't know? We figured Ichigo would have told EVERYBODY by now._

_Rangiku: I knew you two were meant to be together!_

_Momo: I'm gonna leave now… Byes._

_Momo is offline._

**Toshiro's House**

_Toshiro is online._

_Ichigo is online._

_Rukia is online._

_Toshiro: Hi._

_Rukia: Ichigo told me about you and Momo! Congratulations!_

_Toshiro: You're gonna get it tomorrow at school._

_Ichigo: Ha, yeah, sure shorty._

_Rukia: Stop fighting or you'll BOTH get it. All I care about is how your date with Momo went. So you're gonna tell me, NOW._

Toshiro then explains how the date went.

_Ichigo: Haha. I need a copy of that picture._

_Rukia: Do you want me to go beat him up for you? Cuz I can, he's just a few rooms over._

_Toshiro: Please._

_Ichigo: NO! DAMN IT, TOSHIRO!_

_Ichigo is offline._

_Rukia is offline._

Toshiro pushed back from his computer desk and looked at the photograph that had been stuck in his wallet.

Smirking at the thought of Ichigo stealing it and peeking, he pulled it out and stuck it in a drawer.

"_No way," _Toshiro thought. Both Momo and the picture were his, and his alone.

**How was that? Um, I guess the end. Haha, that was the only good ending I could come up with. I'm already starting a draft on a new HitsuHina story, so please put me on your author's alert so you can read it once it's up! Thanks!Oh yeah, also, tell me if you don't like all of the instant messaging, a friend suggested it to me.**

**Later Gator,**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	9. Medicine

_ACHOO!_ Momo sneezed and wiped her nose with a tissue, which she then discarded into a growing pile on the floor. Coughing and turning over in her bed, she decided that she was too sick to go to school. _"Maybe it was something from yesterday… I've heard that theme parks are full of germs from all of the people…"_

It was around seven in the morning that Monday, (the day after their date) when Momo heard her cell phone ring. She nearly had a heart attack when it went off, due to the fact that it was resting right next to her head and was on the loudest possible setting.

"What?" She asked, too tired to even care who it was.

"Hey, did you want me to walk to you school today? I can stop by your house on the way." Toshiro didn't seem to notice her irritability as he asked.

Momo sighed and replied, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm sick. So I'm just gonna go back to sleep now. Good bye." The exhausted girl pressed the "end" button, not caring that her previous statement may have come across as rude.

Toshiro, meanwhile, was walking down his front steps. "Wait, did you want me to come over? I could be a little late to school, I guess, since my parents are out of town and won't notice anyways." He waited a little while for a response, then checked the screen. _"Oh… She hung up." _He thought, sticking his phone into his pocket. _"I guess I'll go over there."_

**Momo's House**

Toshiro rang the doorbell and stepped back, waiting for it to swing open. He had tried calling her again, but Momo must have put her phone on silent. After waiting for about 30 seconds, Toshiro rang again. And again. And again.

This went on for five minutes until the door suddenly opened and he was sprayed with something.

"GO AWAY OR I'LL CALL THE POLI- Oh. It's just Shiro-chan…" Momo muttered in sudden realization. She set the spray can in her hand down on the wooden floor and scolded, "You really should call when you're planning on coming over to somebody's house. Just to give them some warning."

Toshiro glared at her. "I _did _call you. Twice. And what the hell did you just spray me with? It smells… weird." He pulled the collar of his shirt out a little bit and sniffed.

"Febreze odor spray. The scent is," Momo reached down for the bottle and checked the label, "Hawaiian Aloha. It smells like flowers. See?" She held it up right in front of his face so he could read it.

"So you're telling me that I'm going to smell like flowers the rest of the day? That's just great." Toshiro smelled his shirt again, "Damn, this is a really strong scent And what the hell was air freshener going to do to somebody who was trying to break into your house?"

Momo sniffled and shrugged. She gestured for him to come in, and allowed him to follow her up the stairs.

Toshiro followed her to her room, which was surprisingly different than what he had expected. The walls were dark purple, with pictures and posters taped up. There was a small desk with a laptop and a tissue box. Which brought him back to-

"How are you feeling?" All that matter to him right now was Momo, after all, that was his original reason for coming down to her house in the first place.

Momo had already pulled the covers over her head, but Toshiro managed to hear a muffled, "My nose is stuffy and my throat hurts. Go to school already."

Shaking his head, Toshiro pulled up a small ottoman from the corner and sat by her bed, "No way am I going to school when I smell like flowers. Besides, you need somebody to take care of you. Where are your parents?"

Suddenly, Momo threw the covers off of her and looked at him. "They're gone. You do know that I live alone right?"

This surprised him. He knew that Momo probably wouldn't live alone by choice. (A/N-Oh yeah, to clear this up because I've been wondering about it too… I'm the author I really should know. Anyways, Toshiro lives with his parents but he goes to his grandmother's apartment often. At least that's how it is in this story.)

"Do you have any medicine in the house? Or a thermometer, maybe?" Toshiro asked.

"You ask so many questions, Shiro-chan. All the time. I've counted 6 since you've gotten here, but I may be wrong," Momo told him. She sneezed, then continued, "No to the first, yes to the second. It's in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, two rooms to the left."

"Thanks. And you know you said that when you were drunk, right?"

"That makes seven."

Figuring it wasn't worth the trouble to fight about it, Toshiro started down the hall and turned into the bathroom. The small thermometer was easy to find, and he returned with it soon.

"Does this go in your mouth?" He asked, pulling out the little stick.

Momo nodded and opened her mouth wide like she was at the dentist. "Under the tongue for five seconds. You don't expect me to take my own temperature, do you?"

Toshiro stuck it under her tongue and slowly counted to five. He then looked at the little box that the stick was attached to. "100.7. Wow, Momo, you're running a fever. I'm gonna go get you some medicine, I'll be back soon."

He then took off towards the drug store, not expecting to run into none other than Rangiku on the way.

"Hey, Toshiro! What's up, are you ditching school too?" Her voice was amused, like the straight A student would ever be caught ditching.

"As a matter of fact, I'm taking care of-" Toshiro stopped himself before revealing that he was at Momo's. _"If Rangiku finds out, she'll want to come back with me," _He thought.

"A sick loved one. They're running a fever, actually, so I better get going."

Rangiku stood in front of him and refused to let Toshiro pass. "Really? I took medicine class last year, which you abandoned for a differentclass, you meanie. Let me help out!"

"No."

Rangiku didn't look like she was going to give up any time soon, if she was one thing, it was persistent. "Pleeease? Momo told me that she wasn't coming to school and wouldn't ditch with me, so I'll be really bored ALL day."

Toshiro stood his ground. "No."

Pouting, Rangiku stomped away. Little did Toshiro know that she followed him all the way to-

"Momo's house? You're taking care of Momo?"

Even though he was known to be a very calm guy, Toshiro practically leaped out of his skin when he heard Rangiku's voice behind him. "Fine, yes I am. Now, go away."

"No way! I need to be there to make sure that you and Momo are keeping it PG up there!" She teased, letting herself in. "Wait a minute; you said you were taking care of I sick loved one. Aww! That's so cute, you pretty much just admitted that you love Momo!"

Toshiro's eye began to twitch as he screamed, "SHUT UP!"

He led Rangiku up the stairs and into Momo's bedroom. Its occupant had fallen asleep curled up in a ball, still sniffling even while unconscious.

Toshiro poked her arm, "Hey, I'm back with the medicine. Get up."

Momo rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Can I have it now? I'm feeling a little better than before though." She suddenly noticed Rangiku. "Oh? What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by. So… are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?" Rangiku asked, glancing around Momo's room.

"Yes, please."

Toshiro automatically felt guilty for not making her food. He should have figured that Momo would be hungry.

"Shiro-chan? Are you okay? Did I get you sick?" Momo asked, more concerned for him than she was for herself.

"I'm fine. Just take these." He handed her two little tablets, which she chewed slowly before swallowing.

He sat down on the edge of her bed, and Momo sat up so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Toshiro began to smooth her hair, and just as Momo's eyes had drifted closed there was a click.

"Matsumoto! Give me that goddamn phone!" Toshiro leaped up and reached for the cell phone, which the tall girl held high above her head.

"Try and get it. Maybe I'd be willing to give it back if you did some homework for me. Perhaps that history project due next week?" Rangiku shuffled her way past Toshiro and rested a plate of toast with butter and jelly on Momo's lap.

"Deal." Rangiku then dropped the phone into Toshiro's waiting hands. He then deleted the picture and kicked Rangiku out of the house.

"Was that really necessary? She didn't have to go," Momo pointed out, finishing off her toast. (She had been eating while they were fighting.)

"Yes, it was. Are you feeling better?"

Momo nodded, "A lot better than I was this morning."

Toshiro nodded. He checked the time and realized that it was about an hour until lunch. Considering that Momo had just eaten, he didn't have to make it for a while. "What do you want for lunch? I can go out and get something for you if you want."

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed for the first time that day. "Surprise me. But before I get hungry, can we play board games? My dad used to play games with me when I got sick."

Toshiro couldn't help but notice the twinge of sadness in her eyes as she said this, so he figured that she must have been close to her dad. "Yeah. What game do you want to play?"

She brightened as she pointed towards the door. "LIFE is in the cabinet right out there."

He went and pulled it down, being careful not to accidentally pull down another game with it. After setting up on a little fold out table from the closet and deciding who would be going first, they began to play.

Momo ended up reaching the "Get Married" tile first. She reached for the box and pulled out a blue character to place in her car. She grinned as she continued her turn.

One or two spins later, Toshiro also reached the "Get Married" tile. Just the way Momo did, he reached for the box and pulled out a little pink character for his car.

"What's her name?" Momo asked.

Toshiro was confused. "Who's name?"

"Your wife." Momo pointed to the little white car where he had just put his new 'wife.'

Scowling to hide his embarrassment, he looked away and muttered, "Her name is Momo."

Momo grinned and began her next turn.

* * *

After a while, they reached the end of the game. They both took out calculators and began adding up their money and LIFE tiles.

Toshiro glanced at both of the calculators. "I win."

"Aww! How did you get so good at this game, Shiro-chan?"

Ignoring the question, Toshiro got up and began clearing the board and putting everything back into the box. "Do you want me to go pick something up for lunch?"

Momo nodded and told him, "There's a five dollar bill on my desk, you can use that for whatever you get me."

He took it and left without a word.

"Momo, I'm back!" Toshiro called as he closed the thick door behind him. There was a sudden thump, then a quiet scream.

Before he had time to think, Toshiro dropped the bag of fast food on the floor and ran towards the bottom of the stairs. He had reached it just in time to save Momo from hitting the floor (not that it did too much good, considering she had already rolled down most of the stairs.)

"Shiro-chan!" Momo exclaimed, looking up at the boy who had just saved her from hitting her head on the hard floor.

His anger was apparent on his face. "Don't 'Shiro-chan' me! What the hell are you doing out of bed you idiot!"

Momo frowned, "I was feeling a bit better, so I thought that I would try to come downstairs to save you another trip up. I'm sorry."

Sighing Toshiro accepted. "I guess it can't be helped. One second." He walked back to the door to retrieve the paper bag, and after checking that the contents hadn't been damaged, walked back over to Momo. He then moved her from where she sat on the bottom step to the floor.

He crouched in front of her. "Get on my back."

Momo's mouth fell open. "Really? Are you sure that you're able to carry me?"

"Tch. I've carried a bowling ball that weighs more than you." Taking this as a compliment, Momo latched her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I noticed that you're not sneezing or coughing anymore. I guess that medicine really worked, huh?"

"No."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Momo rubbed her cheek against his. "I think Shiro-chan is the best medicine for me."

**Yay! This was more than 2,000 words, which I guess is kind of long for me. Thanks to serenity095 for this idea, I hope you don't mind that I modified it quite a bit and didn't really focus on it as much as I could have. I actually searched the names of Febreze sprays for this, haha. Hawaiian Aloha is actually a scent. Please review, more ideas are appreciated!**

**See you on the flip side!**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	10. Kira?

Momo, having recovered from her cold, returned to school that Wednesday, bubblier than ever. She and Toshiro arrived at school hand in hand, while their friends watched and commented as they approached.

"Who would have thought Toshiro could actually interact with somebody?" Ichigo asked, wondering to himself if Momo had gone crazy.

"But don't they look cute? Although it's a little odd that somebody as grumpy as Toshiro could tolerate one as happy as Momo." Rangiku pointed out. Everybody agreed with her, and then stared wide-eyed when Toshiro actually cracked a slight smile.

After standing with their mouths gaping, Rukia breathed, "Oh. My. God. He actually… smiled? Is Momo some sort of wizard?"

There was no time for anybody to respond, because Momo and Toshiro had just reached the group and now she was saying, "Hey guys! How was your weekend? Did I miss any important assignments?"

"No…" They were still getting over the whole smiling thing.

"Good morning to you, too," Toshiro said.

Suddenly, the teacher appeared and told the students that class was going to be starting. Momo and Toshiro's intertwined fingers separated as they walked to their seats.

After school, Toshiro had to go home early to welcome his parents back from their trip, and everybody else had gone home too. Momo was staying after school to finish a test that she had missed, and after about forty-five minutes of working, went to leave.

As she neared her shoe compartment, Momo could see that there was something more in it than just her street shoes. When she reached it, she could see that there was a small box inside.

"Momo," She read out loud, picking off an index card that had been taped to the box. "Please meet me in the park at 7:00 tonight. Enjoy the candies." Momo pulled open the lid to see that there were, indeed, candies inside.

"_Should I feel guilty… if I were to eat a gift that hadn't come from Shiro-chan?"_ Momo thought, looking at the box while she slipped her shoes on. _"Should I feel guilty if I were to meet whoever had sent me this?"_

While she thought about what to do, Momo began walking out of the school grounds. Within minutes her choice came. _"I should at least tell them that I have Shiro-chan, right?"_

The clock read 6:57 when Momo sat down on a park bench, waiting for the person who had given her the box.

"Momo?" Came a familiar voice from behind her.

She turned suddenly and could see a tall, blonde guy walking towards her. "Kira-kun?"

He grinned sheepishly and extended a hand towards her. "We haven't really had much of a chance to talk since you came back, and I requested a transfer into your class, so…"

"I'm glad to see you!" She ignored the offer of a handshake and gave him a hug. "Wow, how long has it been? Six years?"

Kira awkwardly returned the hug, then asked, "Did you like the chocolate? I thought that maybe… would you like to go on a date with me?"

This is where Momo wasn't really sure what to do. "Well, um, do you know Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

Kira snorted, "You mean that stick-in-the-mud that all of the girls are crazy about? Yeah, what about him?"

She scratched the back of her head and bit her lip. "Well, we're kinda… going out."

"R-really?" Kira stuttered, at a loss for words. He regained his composure and stood up straighter. "Well, I guess he's a good opponent."

Momo's eyes grew wide, "You aren't thinking of fighting, are you?"

He laughed, "Not in a kicking and punching way, Momo. I think you know what I mean. Anyways, I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye..."

**Sorry about the short chapter, maybe I'll post another one this weekend cuz it's a long weekend. Anyways, I hope you liked it (even though I didn't)! I would have continued but it was hard to figure out a smooth transition, so I'll just write it as another chapter.**

**Adios, Amigos!**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	11. Chapter 11

"You seem out of it. Is everything okay?" Toshiro asked. He and Momo were walking to school together, fingers intertwined.

Momo's head snapped up from its tilted position. She had been wondering how to tell Toshiro about Kira. "Hey, Shiro-chan, yesterday somebody left me sweets with my shoes. There was a note that said to meet them at the park…"

Toshiro cut her off. "You didn't go, did you?"

She looked back guiltily as he sighed. "Geez, you can be so stupid sometimes! What if it was somebody who wanted to hurt you?" Sure, he knew he was bringing up a touchy subject, but if it made his point…

"It was just a friend from back before I moved." Momo explained, "But I guess he wants something more than that. You don't have to worry, Shiro-chan, he won't change my mind about you."

"Better not."

Much to Momo's dismay, the news of Kira liking her had already been told to practically everybody in their year. She was now the center of attention.

"Hey, if you don't want Hitsugaya anymore, I'll gladly take him off your hands."

"I can't believe she has two guys who like her! I don't even have one!"

At lunch, Momo escaped from the noisy crowd and sat up on the roof with Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, and Chad.

Momo took a bite of an apple. "This is so annoying! I wish everybody would just shut up about it already."

"Welcome to my world," Ichigo huffed, casting a sidelong glance at Rukia, who then slapped his shoulder.

There was a click, the sound of somebody taking a step, then a slam. Everybody who had turned to see none other than Kira, smirking as he approached them.

"Hey guys. Mind if I join you?" He gestured to the floor, 'coincidentally' right where Momo happened to be sitting. Without waiting for a response, he set his bag down and sat down next to it.

Toshiro glared, but Kira was unaware. The lunch continued in peace; it was pretty awkward for everybody, although there was no tension.

"_I think it's been long enough. At this point, nobody will notice if I…" _Kira extended an arm and put behind Momo. He wasn't touching her, but anybody who walked by and didn't know that she was dating Toshiro would assume that she was going out with Kira.

Toshiro, however, did notice. He slapped Kira's hand away and told him gruffly, "Keep your distance."

Kira didn't interpret this as a warning; he took it as a threat. He stood up and grabbed Toshiro by the collar. "Listen, midget. I don't want to start any fights, but if we did I think we know who would win."

Within seconds, Toshiro had done the following: Loosened Kira's grip on his shirt, kneed him in the stomach, then kicked him in the shin just hard enough to knock him over. "Yeah." Toshiro said, looking down at the fallen boy. "I think we do."

Momo got up and ran over. "I thought I said no fighting!"

Kira rubbed his stomach and muttered, "Damn shorty…" Momo kneeled down and asked him, "Are you hurt?"

Toshiro just stared, realizing that he had given Kira exactly what he had wanted. Momo was now upset with him for fighting and was aiding Kira who had been beaten up. "Well," Kira started, "I think I'll be okay, but I should probably go see the nurse." _"Ha! This is going exactly as planned! Now all Momo has to do is help me to the office…"_

"Okay! I would help you myself, but I'm not sure I could support you. I guess Ichigo will have to take you." Ichigo glanced up from his lunch, with a shrimp tail hanging from his mouth.

For the second time during that short time period, Rukia slapped him and scolded him, probably something along the lines of "Get the damn shrimp out of your mouth and go help her!"

Sighing, Ichigo did as he was told, and draped Kira's arm over his shoulder to help him to the nurse. There was a short silence; it wasn't too long,, but it was still noticeable.

"Wow…" Orihime said, "I wonder if he's gonna be alright…"

Toshiro groaned and sat down, covering part of his face with his hand. "Sorry, Momo. I really shouldn't have…"

Too his surprise, Momo was actually grinning, "That's okay. Nobody touches my Shiro-chan and gets away with it."

**Um… I honestly couldn't think of what else to write. Which means I'm out of ideas so if you want me to continue you better help me out! (haha). Well, I guess that's it. **

**Ideas=love!**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


	12. Momo's Past

Momo rang the doorbell of Toshiro's house and waited patiently for an answer. No more than a few seconds later did the door open to reveal a woman. She was probably in her early fifties or late forties, with black hair. Grinning, the woman pulled the door further open and gestured for Momo to come inside.

"You must be Momo! I'm Toshiro's mother, Kyoko. Have a seat." Momo sat down on the couch and watched as Kyoko took the chair across from her.

As if sensing Momo's oncoming question, Kyoko told her, "I made him run to deliver something to his grandmother. He should be back soon."

Momo nodded before realizing she hadn't yet said anything. "Um… It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kyoko smiled and crossed her legs. "So," she started, leaning forward slightly, "How did you and Toshiro meet?"

"_Okay," _Momo thought, _"This is starting to get a bit awkward." _"Well, my friend Rangiku was friends with him, so when I moved here we became friends as well." She was fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

"And it's not more than that?" Kyoko probed.

"Uh…"

Toshiro chose this moment to burst through the front door. When he saw Momo, red-faced and looking down, with his mother on the other side, Toshiro ran over and grabbed Momo's arm, pulling her to a standing position.

"Grandma's fine, Mom," He rushed, "Well, Momo and I are gonna go upstairs, bye!" Toshiro dashed out of the room and practically dragged Momo up the stairs to his room, where she was able to get a chance to catch her breath.

"Ah, sorry about that," Toshiro apologized. "My mom can be a little bit…embarrassing." He glanced over to where Momo was standing.

She smiled and assured him, "That's alright, really. She seems nice. Can I sit down?"

"Oh, sure, I guess. You know, you don't have to ask about those kinds of things. Toshiro lowered his body into a chair and motioned for Momo to sit on his bed. "Anyways, why did you decide to come over?"

"No reason really. Just wanted to see you…" She trailed off, staring off into space.

Toshiro reached over and grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Momo said wistfully, "Just seeing your mom…"

"Reminds you of your parents?" He asked, looking at her curiously. He had secretly always wanted to know what had happened to them, but found it rude to ask.

"Yeah… You're wondering what happened to them aren't you?" Momo asked. She appeared pained by the memory, her eyes glistened with tears.

Toshiro nodded and looked at her, "You don't have to tell me."

"Aizen really did screw up my life, huh? Tch, I should have known from the beginning. I'm so stupid…" She started crying.

"_Wait, how does he come into this?" _Toshiro thought. "What does this have to do with your parents?"

Momo launched into her story, avoiding eye contact with Toshiro. "Of course it wasn't enough just to come after me, he had to go after them too." Her small hands were clenched into tight fists, and at that moment, Toshiro believed if Aizen walked into the room Momo could strangle him to death.

"It's my fault, really. I should have known what was going on, but after I got home it was too late. They were already dead, but he wasn't gone yet… and I knew he was capable of killing me right then," Her tears had stopped falling, but Momo's head was hung low anyways.

"So what did you do?" Toshiro was completely enthralled by the story, in spite of the fact that it was horrifying.

"I…"

The silence was so thick, time appeared to have stood still. Finally, Momo completed her sentence.

_Flashback_

"_Oh, look who's here," Aizen chuckled, standing over Momo's mom. "I thought we took care of you yesterday."_

_Momo had been passed out overnight on the street, which is why she was just getting home. Her eyes widened as she saw the knife he was holding._

"_What…Mom? Dad?" Momo stared at them, too shocked to move or say much else._

_The man's chuckle became a full-fledged laugh as he stepped over the bodies and approached Momo. She was still, waiting._

"_Ha. You won't call the police on me, I know that much." He rationalized, dropping the knife at her feet. "I'm going to leave, and they'll never find me. Bye, Momo." He smirked and opened the door._

_Momo shook with anger, and without thinking, picked up the weapon…_

Toshiro moved onto the bed next to her and put his arm around her. "You can stop now, if you'd like."

She nodded and leaned against him. "I love you, Shiro-chan."

"I know."

**Oh. My. Gosh. How the hell did that happen? I originally planned it so her mom was abusive or something and they left, but somehow… Well, I like it this way. I tried not to go into detail very much, cuz I'm pretty sure I watched a movie with that same plot… and I hate horror and violence **** Anyways, thanks to "random reader who just went on" for this suggestion about her past… but I don't think it came out the way they planned! Suggestions needed! P.S- I'm not including any more violent stuff like this, so…yeah. **

**P.S- Some of your reviews confused me... I was implying that she killed him if you didn't understand... so there's really no cliff-hanger.**

**Inspire me!**

**SnowKoyuki13**


	13. The End

"Hey Shiro-chan," Momo said in a sing-songy voice, meeting his eyes. "You want to know what would _really _make me feel better?" She asked.

Toshiro desperately wanted to know- he wanted to make her happy. "What?"

Momo's face got just a little bit closer to his. "You seem so smart, Shiro-chan, but I guess when it comes to girls…" It was in that instant that Toshiro knew exactly what to do.

He pulled her into a kiss, and it lasted longer than either of them could have thought. When they finally broke apart for air, it was only seconds before their lips met again.

"You under-estimate me," He whispered in her ear. She grinned at him as he said, "Come on, let's go somewhere."

Momo stood and followed him down the stairs and past Kyoko, who was sipping tea and reading a magazine on the couch.

They walked hand-in hand as they approached their favorite restaurant. It served very good food and after they ordered, Toshiro and Momo got to talking.

"It was odd weather today, huh?" He asked, sipping his drink.

Momo sighed and said, "I suppose…hey, Shiro-chan? You know we haven't actually gone on too many dates."

"So?" Toshiro asked cautiously. _"I wonder…should I take her out more?"_

"You know… I'm glad we're not one of those couples who have to go on a date every week or something; we see each other at school, and the pleasure of each other's company is all we need!" Toshiro ducked his head to hide his embarrassment. "Besides," Momo reached over and grabbed Toshiro's hand. "It wouldn't be special then."

"I think so too… and you know, about what you said earlier, I think I lo-" Toshiro started to admit it, but the waitress chose the worst moment to show up with their food. She put their plates in front of them, smiled, then walked back to the kitchen.

Momo stuck a fork into her pasta and brought it to her mouth. "Yum! Anyways, you were saying?"

"It's nothing…" Toshiro decided to wait until they had finished eating to finish. He thought about it for a second and came to the conclusion that it would be best to say it while they were waiting for dessert.

* * *

Finally, the time came when they finished their main courses and ordered dessert. Toshiro wasn't picky, so he decided to let Momo choose.

"Really, we can get anything, Shiro-chan. Ooh, this cheesecake looks good, huh?" Momo smiled as she put the small menu in front of him. There was a small picture on it, and Toshiro had to agree that it _did _look rather appetizing.

"Sure." He called over the waitress, who took the order and left the couple to themselves.

"Anyways, you know what I was saying earlier?" Toshiro began, nervously shaking his leg under the table.

Momo nodded and looked over to the nearby counter, where people could order food over the phone then come pick it up. "Hey, is that Ichigo over there? ICHIGO!" He turned around, and Toshiro shot him looks that could probably kill- slowly and painfully.

"Hey guys- Shiro-chan. Have you grown since I last saw you?" Ichigo backed away and held his bag of food behind his back. He knew that if he didn't bring home what the family had ordered that they would be very mad. Correction: Rukia would be very mad.

"Shut up."

"It's such a coincidence to see you here!" Momo exclaimed, as she noticed the bag of food. "Oh, that must be for your family. I won't keep you any longer, I just wanted to see if it was you."

Everybody exchanged goodbyes and Toshiro prepared to tell Momo he loved her for the _THIRD. FREAKING. TIME._

"Momo, I was really trying to tell you-" Toshiro nearly broke his nose when the waitress brought back the dessert and their bill- He face-palmed himself _way _too hard.

Momo and Toshiro began to enjoy the yummy cake, and when their forks touched in the middle, they giggled. Well, Momo giggled, Toshiro exhaled in a sort of "laughing fashion."

"Let's get out of here." Toshiro planned on taking Momo to a place where there couldn't possibly be another interruption, like her house.

* * *

I've been trying to tell you for a while, and multiple times tonight," Toshiro started as Momo handed him glass of water in her living room. "And so, now that there's nobody here to interrupt, I have to say-"

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _The smoke alarm started going off, and Momo exclaimed. "What's happening! What's on fire?" Toshiro picked her up and got her outside safely, a good distance away from the house just in case it became engulfed in flame.

"I could have walked you know," Momo told him. "But I wouldn't mind being carried more often."

At last, the fire department showed up and assured them that there was no fire- one of the alarms had somehow been triggered. The couple went back inside and began their conversation for the… oh let's face it, who's still counting?

"Momo, I'm gonna say this loud and clear, mostly because some other crap is probably going to happen before I can repeat it. I lo-" Yet again, Toshiro was interrupted by the ring of Momo's cell phone. She held up one finger and mouthed 'one second' as she picked it up and began a conversation with somebody.

Fed up with having so many failed attempts, Toshiro walked over and closed her phone, ending the call.

"Hey, that was pretty rude!" Momo exclaimed, pouting as she looked up at Toshiro's hard green eyes.

"I don't care! I've been trying all night just to tell you that I love you, but something just keeps getting in the way! Okay? Do you understand me? I love you. There!" Toshiro practically screamed out of frustration.

He watched as Momo's face went from one of surprise then to one of pleasure, and back to one of surprise when he pulled her into yet another kiss.

~The End!~

**Ah, sorry that there was really no warning that I was going to end this, but I really saw no point in dragging on a story that didn't appear to be going much of anywhere… at least in my opinion. BUT! There's good news! I'll be starting a new series based off of the second one-shot in my current series "20 Meetings." If you haven't checked it out yet, you should read it! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**See You Shortly (I hope!),**

**~SnowKoyuki13**


End file.
